


Визит к доктору

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst and Humor, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't try this at home (or on the road), Gen, Retirement, Sickfic, Silly, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда Уотсон заболевает, Холмс импровизирует с необходимым лечением.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Визит к доктору

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doctor's Visit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/501612) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Лихорадка была быстрой, поразив почти без предупреждения.

Я чувствовал небольшое переутомление, но не более того, когда лёг спать на второй день моего визита к Холмсу. Но небольшая дополнительная усталость не была удивительной, учитывая продолжительность поездки, которую я предпринял. И я уже не был молодым человеком.

Когда я проснулся через несколько часов, у меня всё болело, а голова раскалывалась из-за того, что у меня стучали зубы. Было трудно думать, но даже в моём жалком состоянии я смог диагностировать начало лихорадки. К счастью, я захватил с собой докторскую сумку, а рядом с умывальником стоял кувшин с водой. К счастью, у меня уже были смешаны некоторые жаропонижающие порошки. Мне не нужно было бы пытаться что-то смешивать при свете свечи.

Комната поплыла, когда я поднялся с кровати, но я успокоился, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов. Мне удалось отмерить дозу жаропонижающего. Я заставил себя выпить стакан воды, чтобы проглотить его, а затем вернулся в постель и свернулся калачиком под одеялом. Моя последняя мысль была о том, что мне хотелось бы добавить к этой куче ещё одно одеяло. Мне было очень, очень холодно.

Мой сон был тревожным, но глубоким; я не мог открыть глаза или разобраться во впечатлениях, которые обрушились на меня. У меня остались смутные воспоминания о встревоженном голосе и о том, что я дрожал, но ничего не имело смысла. Влага коснулась моих губ, но она была тёплой и имела странный вкус, поэтому я отказался от неё. Затем я почувствовал лёгкость, словно меня поддерживали облака, и полную безопасность, хотя тело всё ещё ужасно болело. Ещё несколько голосов, и прохладный ветерок коснулся моих щёк, сопровождаемый мягким похлопыванием. Я попытался заговорить, но меня заглушил громовой рёв.

Рёв продолжался далеко за пределами того, на что способен лев. Даже целый львиный прайд не смог бы поднять такой шум. Они были настолько громкими, что всё моё тело сотрясалось от этих звуков. Странности, наконец, оказалось достаточно, чтобы разбудить меня. С огромным усилием я открыл слипшиеся веки.

Зрелище, открывшееся моим глазам, не имело никакого смысла. Я увидел клетчатую бахрому, практически перед моим носом, а за ней − дерево, металл и туманный свет. Я попытался отодвинуться от материала и обнаружил, что прижимаюсь спиной к чему-то твёрдому и неподатливому. Давление на колени удерживало меня на месте. Не то чтобы у меня хватило сил пошевелиться. Даже от этой попытки меня бросило в дрожь. Сдавленный стон сорвался с моих губ.

− Уотсон?

Я узнал этот голос. Я повернул голову в его сторону.

Я увидел огромную, неуклюжую, освещённую сзади фигуру. Большие инопланетные глаза сверкали отражённым светом. Я вскрикнул, когда он протянул ко мне одну невероятно длинную конечность.

− Уотсон! − И снова я узнал этот голос, хотя всё остальное казалось мне странным. − Всё в порядке, мой дорогой друг. Я здесь.

Я моргнул, и страшная фигура превратилась в Холмса, в водительской куртке и очках, скрывающих его более привычный наряд. Как только я узнал его, я понял, что «львиный рык» на самом деле был звуком автомобильного двигателя. Тряска была вибрацией автомобиля, когда тот трясся по просёлочной дороге. А клетчатая бахрома принадлежала верхнему из нескольких одеял, обёрнутых вокруг моего тела. 

− Холмс? − Я выкашлял имя, чувствуя сухость в горле.

− Да, Уотсон. Не пытайтесь говорить. Вы больны. Я встревожился, когда вы не спустились сегодня утром и застал вас в своей комнате, горящего в лихорадке. Вы не просыпались, как бы я вас ни тряс. Сейчас мы едем к доктору.

Мои веки опустились от смущения и усталости. Я изо всех сил старался держать их открытыми. 

− Но почему?

Другой человек, возможно, не понял бы меня, но Холмс, как всегда, прочёл мои мысли. 

− Да, при обычных обстоятельствах доктор Раттлфилд пришёл бы к вам, а не наоборот. Но он лежит с вывихнутым коленом. Это займёт слишком много времени, чтобы доставить его в коттедж, если он вообще придёт, и о вас нужно немедленно позаботиться. Поэтому я отнёс вас к машине, и мы уже едем к нему домой в деревню.

Слова были отрывистыми и точными, как всегда, но я мог слышать беспокойство за ними. 

− Всё в порядке, Холмс. Со мной всё будет в порядке.

− Да, так и будет. − Это был приказ и одновременно мольба. Как ни странно, Холмс продолжил: − А после того, как вы сходите к доктору, я отвезу вас домой. С моим мёдом и воздухом Сассекса, мы сделаем вас здоровым в мгновение ока.

− Спасибо, − вздохнул я. Мне так много хотелось сказать в ответ на это, но моя энергия быстро таяла. Я почувствовал, что снова погружаюсь в лихорадочный сон. Звук и вибрация были успокаивающими, теперь, когда я понял, что это такое. И Холмс был рядом. Это было достаточно безопасно, чтобы задремать, если он рядом. Он будет оберегать меня, хотя и занят своими мыслями.

Что-то вспыхнуло в памяти, и я заставил себя заговорить, хотя глаза оставались закрытыми. 

− Не знал, что вы умеете водить.

Холмс молчал. Я открыл один глаз и попытался сосредоточиться на нём. 

− Холмс?

− Принцип достаточно прост. И всё когда-нибудь случается в первый раз.


End file.
